Mustard
by Soraki
Summary: With a bottle of mustard on the line, Kaiba and Jou duke it out. And it’s all for family. [oneshot - not yaoi ::gasp::]


Title: Mustard

Author: Soraki

Rating: PG

Pairings: slight (_very_ slight) MokubaShizuka-ness. Other than that…none.

Summary: With a bottle of mustard on the line, Kaiba and Jou duke it out. And it's all for family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I currently have no mustard.

Spoilers: none

Warnings: Er…OOC-ness, a little Jou bashing (I like Jou, I really do. But this was just too tempting), weirdness in general.

* * *

-mustard-

Two teens stood at the starting line of the high school track, glaring at each other with fire in their eyes. Kaiba and Jounouchi were indeed fired up for this fight, for the prize was too good to pass up.

The prize was a giant, twenty pound bottle of mustard.

True, both Kaiba and Jounouchi could simply go to the market and buy the mustard bottle, but let's be realistic here. These are two high school teenage boys—complete with hormones, adrenaline rushes, and egos the size of Russia.

Maybe a little bigger.

Kaiba broke the death-glare he had with Jounouchi, silently cursing his little brother. Honestly, Mokuba was now thirteen. Wasn't he a little old to be using puppy eyes? He shifted his ice blue eyes from the track to the giant mustard resting in the physical education office window. Apparently not.

It wasn't as if this race would be difficult for him, he was the star of the school, having never lost in any competition. Whether it was track, basketball, or a glaring contest, Kaiba never lost. He was even amazing in academics, too. Well, there was that one kid who cheated to beat Kaiba, but no one ever found out what happened to his body. Anyway, being the top in each of his classes, and drop dead gorgeous to boot, Kaiba was the object of every girl's—and half of the guys'—affection.

Kaiba lifted his arms up and stretched for the competition. As his arms went up, so did his shirt. And thus began the squealing of the fangirls sitting in the school's bleachers.

Kaiba eyed the bleachers warily, narrowing his blue eyes when his little brother waved innocently back at him. Mokuba would pay dearly for his little mustard obsession.

* * *

Jounouchi just stood there and watched Kaiba through the blond bangs that covered almost all of his vision. He really did need to get a hair cut. Eying the mustard in the window warily, he softly sighed. He loved his little sister way too much. Ever since she and their mother had moved away after the divorce, Jounouchi simply couldn't help but always pamper her.

Jounouchi grinned as he though of how his little sister's eyes would shine so brightly after receiving the present. And then Jounouchi could finally revel in the glory of Kaiba's defeat. Ha ha, the blue-eyed brunet would no longer be the big man on campus.

Oh yes, and Jounouchi would finally get the girls. There was no way the girls could resist the sexy blond once he had pummeled the taller brunet into the dirt track. He would be famous on campus for being the only one able to ever defeat Kaiba in anything. Surely that was worthy to be in the Guinness Book of Records. Jounouchi cracked his knuckles and grinned to his little sister in the stands. He would have to send a 'thank you' card to the mustard company sometime between his numerous dates.

The track coach came jogging onto the field and readied the runners and the audience for the race. Jounouchi and Kaiba knelt onto the track, both determined to win the mustard for their sibling. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes; someone was going to lose, and it wasn't going to be him.

The overweight and out of shape track coach pulled the trigger of his water gun, signaling for the race to begin. And the two boys were off, the wind whipping past them as they ran toward the finish line. Kaiba was, obviously, in the lead, with Jounouchi trailing closely behind. The blond looked as if he were being chased by rabid monkeys rather than being in a school race. His arms were flailing around madly and he was screaming a sort of mutilated war cry as he rampaged across the track.

As quickly as it had started, the race was over. Kaiba had naturally won (what fun would this story be if the underdog had been victorious?) and Jounouchi had ignored the finish line and continued to flail on. He eventually tripped over some rock and fell to the ground, but the rest of the school ignored him as they all cheered for Kaiba's completely predictable victory. The stands were loud and rowdy and the oh-so unbiased coach was cheering for Kaiba.

In celebration, the stoic brunet ignored everyone, grabbed the little Fisher Price wagon the mustard was now resting on and wheeled it over to his brother in the stands. Continuing to ignore the sighing fangirls, he shoved the wagons handle into Mokuba's hands with a little grunt. Mokuba just stared at the mustard bottle and then he promptly turned to the redheaded girl next to him and handed her the wagon with a little blush.

Mokuba handed the wagon and the giant mustard that Kaiba had worked so hard to win to Shizuka, Jounouchi's little sister.

The twelve-year-old girl giggled and ran off to her brother, who was still in somewhere in the field. Kaiba turned his glare to his little brother. Kaiba growled, realizing that he could have never left the starting line and the mustard would have gone to the same person. Mokuba was going to pay _dearly_.

But the younger brother simply shrugged and began the trek to the parking lot. "You should have known that I don't even like mustard, Seto."

Kaiba's glared continued as he trudged on after his little brother. Next time Mokuba wanted anything, he was going to get it himself.

Kaiba shook his head. Pffft—should have known.

-end-

* * *

Yeah…that was totally weird. Reviews welcome and greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
